Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20160108195439/@comment-27522298-20160119191936
No macie tutaj moje zboczuszki kochane opowiadanie o Alexym i Arminku :'3 ''' '''Czasem tak bywa, że siedzimy sobie i niby wszystko jest normalnie, ale nagle zaczynamy się spinać. Jesteśmy niewyżyci, mamy niedosyt. I właśnie wtedy łapie nas tzw. chcica. Bywa, że musimy sobie poradzić sami, ale jest też tak, że mamy kogoś takiego pod ręką, kto by nam w tym pomógł... Właśnie w takim stanie był Alexy. Już dawna nie miał żadnego chłopaka, więc wiadomo, że był niewyżyty. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby spełnić jego zachcianki był jego brat bliźniak, Armin. Mimo że to kazirodztwo, a poza tym Armin'a trudno do czegokolwiek nakłonić, a już szczególnie do tego (zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy grał na konsoli), by przespał się z własnym bratem. Mimo to Alexy postanowił spróbować. Zakradł się bezszelestnie do ich pokoju. Zauważył Armin'a, który siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. Tu właśnie sprawa się komplikowała. Ale Alexy miał plan. Zakradł się do brata od tyłu. Ten nawet nie wyczuł obecności swojego bliźniaka w pokoju - telewizor go pochłonął. Alexy zakrył Armin'owi oczy dłońmi.- Zgadnij kto to? - wyszeptał mu do ucha i zaśmiał się niczym mała dziewczynka.Armin warknął i odsunął dłonie Alexy'ego od swoich oczu. Nawet nie spojrzał na brata, tylko nadal wgapiał się w telewizor.- A kto by mógł być inny jak nie Alexy... Czego chcesz? - burknął.Niebieskowłosy wydął policzki i usiadł na kolanach brata, wyrywając mu z ręki pilota i tym samym wyłączając telewizor, po czym odłożył narzędzie na szafkę obok i przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Armin'a.- Mam do ciebie prośbę, braciszku... - wyszeptał.- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, co?! Czy to jest aż takie ważne, żeby przerywać mi w oglądaniu mojego ulubionego filmu?! - wkurzył się, próbując zepchnąć brata z kolan.- Tak...- O co ci chodzi?!Alexy zaśmiał się i nachylił nad uchem brata, po czym je cmoknął.- Złapała mnie chcica, Armin'ku... - żalił się.Armin znieruchomiał. Czy jego własny, rodzony brat właśnie chciał żeby on... Potrząsnął głową i wrócił do prawdziwego świata.- No i co z tego? Nie możesz pójść do kogoś innego, żeby cię zaspokoił? - starał zignorować krocze brata ocierające się o jego własne.- Nie... Nataniel jest na to za porządny, podobnie jak Lysander, Kastiel by mnie zbluzgał i pobił, a Kentin... przecież wiesz, że on jest zakochany w Su... Kiedyś go zdobędę, ale na pewno nie teraz i nie w taki sposób... Więc pozostajesz mi tylko ty~- Równie dobrze możesz zgwałcić Kentin'a... Oglądasz tyle yaoi, a nie wiesz, że nawet jak mu to zrobisz to on i tak się w tobie zakocha? - zaśmiał się ironicznie Armin.Alexy odsunął się od jego ucha i popatrzył na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa.- Ale jego dom i tak jest za daleko... A ty jesteś pod ręką...- Wybij to sobie z głowy! Nie będę się przesypiał z własnym bratem! Poza tym nie jestem gejem!- A skąd wiesz? Nasza orientacja jest jeszcze niewyjaśniona, a skoro ja jestem homo, to ty może też... - powiedział, zakładając bratu ręce na kark.- Armin, proszę cię... - wyszeptał, a jego oddech drażnił usta bliźniaka.- Nie możesz sam sobie zwalić? - jęknął zrezygnowany Armin kiedy poczuł, że to całe uwodzenie go przez Alexy'ego zaczyna mu się udzielać.Niebieskowłosy pokręcił głową.- A po co ręka, skoro mam swojego ukochanego braciszka? - jeszcze bardziej przybliżył swoje usta do ust Armin'a. Ten już nie mógł wytrzymać. Nachylił się nieznacznie w stronę brata, mrużąc oczy. Alexy odebrał to jako znak "droga wolna" i złączył ich usta, od razu wkładając bliźniakowi język do buzi. Całował go ostro i brutalnie oraz z utęsknieniem. Wreszcie będzie mógł poczuć się spełniony... Armin oparł się na fotelu, a rękami błądził po całym ciele brata, ostatecznie zatrzymując je na pośladkach bliźniaka. Niby mieli podobne ciała, ale bądź co bądź jeszcze nigdy nie spali ze sobą. Wiedział tylko tyle, że wszyscy partnerzy Alexy'ego zawsze byli zadowoleni jeśli chodzi o seks z nim. Skoro tak, to Armin musiał tego spróbować... Niebieskowłosy włożył mu ręce pod koszulkę, badając gładką skórę na brzuchu brata. Ponieważ ten nie ćwiczył nie wyrobił sobie co prawda porządnego ABS'u, ale to nie szkodzi (mimo że Alexy wolał bardziej umięśnionych). Armin zrobił to samo. W przeciwieństwie do niego jego brat miał przynajmniej jakiś ogólny zarys mięśni na klatce piersiowej. Kiedy palce Alexy'ego powędrowały do góry i zaczęły drażnić sutki Armin'a ten nie wytrzymał i oderwał się od ust brata. Korzystając z momentu w którym nie byli połączeni zdjął bluzkę swojego bliźniaka, a z nim to samo zrobił niebieskowłosy. Ich ręce znowu powędrowały na swoje klatki piersiowe, dokładnie je badając. Przysunęli się bliżej siebie tak, że ich sutki ocierały się o siebie. Alexy odchylił głowę do tyłu, co wykorzystał Armin. Przyssał się do delikatnej, lekko opalonej skóry na szyi brata. Armin nie wiedział w jaki sposób jego bliźniak w ogóle mógł się na niego napalić. Może i byli podobni (co już było jakimś powodem), ale przecież nie wyglądał jak ideał swoje brata - był blady, wcale nie miał mięśni, nie ćwiczył, cały czas siedział w domu, nie lubił chodzić na zakupy, w ogóle nie miał gustu jeśli chodzi o ubrania... Nie wiedział czy jego brat ostatecznie zmusił się do przespania się z nim, bo przecież złapała go chcica... Odsunął się więc od szyi niebieskowłosego i spojrzał na niego poważnie. Alexy przestał się ocierać o krocze bliźniaka i połączył ich spojrzenia.- Co jest? - wydyszał.- Alexy... ty naprawdę MNIE chcesz? - zapytał speszony. Niebieskowłosy zaśmiał się i cmoknął brata w policzek.- No jasne, głuptasie... Jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem tego z tobą i żałuję...- Ale... przecież nie jestem twoim ideałem...- Może i nie, ale każdemu czasem przyda się jakaś zmiana, nie? - zapytał i wrócił do całowania ust brata, łapiąc go za krocze. To samo zrobił Armin. Dogadzali sobie przez spodnie, masując swoje penisy jeszcze w nich ukryte. Obaj byli gorący i mocno na siebie napaleni. Alexy nie mógł już wytrzymać. Zsunął swoje spodnie wraz z bokserkami tak, by odsłonić swoje wejście. Rozpiął rozporek Armin'a i wyjął jego penisa na światło dzienne. Splunął na swoją rękę i zaczął rozcierać swoją ślinę na członku brata. Drugą rękę przysunął do swojej dziurki i zaczął się rozciągać. Armin odchylił głowę do tyłu i dyszał ciężko. Już nie mógł wytrzymać... W końcu jego marzenia stały się prawdą. Alexy nakierował penisa brata na swój otwór i włożył go do niego. Armin prawie się zapowietrzył. Nie sądził, że prawdziwy (a nie tylko wirtualny...) seks i to na dodatek z facetem (notabene swoim bratem...) może być taki przyjemny. Alexy był niesamowicie ciasny, ale co się dziwić - dawno tego nie robił. Był też niesamowicie gorący, a to wszystko przez tę chcicę... Zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami, przystosowując się do czegoś większego w sobie. Po pewnym czasie Armin zaczął wychodzić mu ruchami na przeciw, przez co znaleźli dogodny dla siebie rytm, który z czasem przyspieszał. Brunet ułożył dłonie na pośladkach brata i ścisnął je, po czym zaczął poruszać biodrami brata jeszcze szybciej. Alexy jęknął i założył bliźniakowi ręce na kark, przysuwając go do siebie. Ich usta złączyły się znowu w namiętnym pocałunku. Niebieskowłosy wzdychał do ust brata, aż w końcu krzyknął, kiedy dochodził. Rozlali się w tym samym czasie. Piękna synchronizacja bliźniaków. Alexy oderwał się od ust Armin'a i zaczął ciężko dyszeć, próbując się uspokoić. Nadal miał brata w sobie. Zaczął znów kusząco poruszać biodrami, nie mając dość.- Braciszku... ta chcica nie chce sobie pójść... - wymruczał mu do ucha.Armin zaśmiał się i podniósł brata, nie wychodząc z jego wnętrza. Położył go na łóżku, całując namiętnie i zachłannie.- Zaraz sprawimy, że zniknie na dobre... - wydyszał brunet i znów zaczął szybko poruszać się we wnętrzu bliźniaka. Nagle Alexy krzyknął, kiedy Armin trafił w jego prostatę.- Oh, tam! Błagam, braciszku... - krzyknął niebieskowłosy.Armin uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i zaczął kierować swoje ruchy właśnie w to jedno magiczne miejsce, dzięki któremu obaj czuli nieziemską rozkosz, a Alexy widział gwiazdki przed oczami. Po pewnym czasie i kilku mocnych ruchach różowooki krzyknął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, dochodząc sobie na bluzkę. Trudno, upierze się, a i tak ma tyle tych ubrań, że w coś się przebierze... Tymczasem Armin także doszedł, ale we wnętrzu bliźniaka. Wyjął z niego swojego penisa i opadł na brata, dysząc mu do ucha. Po pewnym czasie wstał i zapiął rozporek, po czym znów rozsiadł się w fotelu i włączył telewizor. Alexy wstał i poczuł, jak sperma jego nowego kochanka, jakim jest jego własny brat zaczyna wylewać się z jego wnętrza. Niezbyt przyjemnie uczucie, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.- Wyjdź mi już stąd, chcę dalej oglądać... No rzesz! Mój film się skończył... Dzięki, Alexy! - warknął. Niebieskowłosy spuścił głowę i podniósł się z łóżka. Przeszywało go teraz nieprzyjemne uczucie w dolnych partiach ciała, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ większy ból odczuwał w sercu. Nagle, kiedy przechodził smutny koło fotela w którym siedział jego brat, ten złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.- Hej, Alexy, a może... Może dziś wykąpiemy się razem, co? Tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi... No, prawie tak samo - posłał bratu jednoznaczny uśmieszek.- I spokojnie, odtąd mogę zaspokajać twoją chcicę, kiedy tylko najdzie cię taka ochota... - uśmiechnął się szeroko.Alexy przytulił się do brata, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego z telewizorem. Tymczasem Armin wyłączył urządzenie i osunął się w fotelu, rozmyślając o ich kolejnym razie. Już wiedział, czemu partnerzy Alexy'ego nigdy nie narzekali na niego pod względem seksu. Ten dupek Kentin nawet na niego nie zasługuje. Tylko on może zabawiać się ze swoim własnym bratem bliźniakiem. Mam nadzieje że się spodobało :'3